KWIAGII
The other day, I was emailed a .txt file with the name "KWIAGII.txt". I think it's some kind of code, but I can't figure it out. In hindsight, it was pretty stupid opening it; it could've had a virus or something. Here's the file. I'm hoping someone out there smarter than me can decode this. ---- Wsc nq I ec wydrs, lsu lgx. Ahz oz M tz dyey Rcq, xavwak tss fsuwg bj tss vrnzqrrt lbq tucs? Jlo la V xo nznmm evnx I la gle swtledh cswpf glid Ubh-fzffekpb escv, prxtpf nrd aieir evnr aymbre T anc czar ecccfw? Wsc nq I ec xmlw arvctzrwswm, jmtschx a nohwe? Oca’x mlyr qe wohkh. T oz roe Ubh. Nzf qs I nznmm ec cpaj Vvq. I la zirpzl tadgvrg xm gmmp ca xhtg cpaysg, hotbt es l vvkhpf cswpf glay alwewt ues zfqeiysq qe ec qs. Bfh oiclifi oq hums, T oz jelfrh ao frnenhrh, lzogleo pl elw vhqayyvrd. T oz goygvhecsq ivtz gs tssz, e dlaaid nfretffr sf ssyp, tsog woxsusw pgpeppr gs tpfesrtnr xhpwe toaiyettca eno rrzoff nryzbr ahz rnved hb wepy zi ofh bv cccfw mj dnxh mm zmseoxi. I noa esdiei yzi, glae wf roe heye. T frqexprv, qfwgi vtjvhlj, huirp knw a wwgxlp uvvl, lpbyt qchv ypoew oq oti, lzgg mn lfre oq hui fzfrwt ysnv wssei I csfmdpr. Fle hof mnycpine oah clfrjrps, hrahoei tsog M ltbtirpr vr tss oecvuesuyr, psnesztllhvrg xm aixe abze. Mm uymlbvxy’d ggenooeh, I dvbylo vnze vwypeo vrv rtuux tssa eno huirp. Phx sss jes dhvpl aiei, uyrrwecjvrg zt fycs o pvupz setp. W zirpzl aaequid zjrv hpf, xieawak bpofxs zt gle qceise og faj, iaxiw gui tffaid ec fie xm ysoxwak ftuhve. Sse velqgmoy knw nzh nw I lbgmctdnxeo. Vrv eideisdwbr sschpd soii bpsa snp cs ytxcfx fpoe eno zbetswak, bfh vx wlg dyies gle zdcssthr. Whp octelfrh hldcc, rpopliyu htwlfq xo aznge sse wmlzy layr nvofbq snp cs qy wcak, sawahlj tvrgpff. Woxsgliyu nfofh gle tbascpbpi oq hui cswyh seweveo o jerxhu hepd jmtswa qe, lbq M slh aixe hb lec of whp wztltsq xhlh V whziyh. I hogghpr nw sss cpajsq aiev n jeh tyswpff whp vnh fziah iy hui gwcbqy qceise, anoiyu aicvznged huet dvr tue oesuyr uir yspo. Awz rbcpdg joc cai. Tss yese tyswpf, n pirvg tucdyi ayr fiexwaklj vrv fljbvies, fle soaheo hb qe, esypiyu zi iy o fqawz isins, glae wg aad vrv gttg xo xs ssr vsrtiyu uir dosi. I ecbo i.e., oah tschkh th ued wcak dcwrh ofh fmnns gley, wg vexovrs swqhey gnjewm vr tss ovelgg tonyrx oq al nanyrx. Aqhrv tsog mndhnrcp, W gsov hui cswyh tz hui bzfqir zt gle qceise tesm hvrve T ofwuxsq whp qnqe qfbq, rpanmntbt xhp hui ssoqswd hb aaequ es sse tacsaxs, lg jilw of wegseel zt gletf yew pbssrnszine, fhwh ec fyrcchrd sse eno quicv vrv fzf vrjffvis. Dhredtzl, xhp uesua rvwppffid, lbq es T knxcssq lec abxhpf percm uir oohkhese ewlm, gle jchrg rwep rpanmnpr ysovwak ogse lec abxhpf’f whziyhec hb ahpfr M secbh, lthgpe soah ofhfxrphpleo hbaacr zi. I soqr’t dsrr hpf fmnns. Qsn’e pr wo bivgk ec wydrs, cetssgmc sizend. Mby hljr ro trre wsog M ax phvdpbrh wthu. M ax tbvcpr gs ltjr qy wwsi awcai, nz cai tz csjec oac fcwrrddvvt. Tss brlj yvrdysfw I soii egse vensvzeo knw tss xmnobrws zt gle wwgxlp uvvl, lbq M clb brlj vbte dvr lad bbx gccjr irbbvayh nrd pjvp, ltyr wonwrxy lfbyno vrv. Fzf glae kbylo heylj pr e lzgf. ALONE If you can decode this thing, please put it in the talk page. UPDATE: I've decoded it. It's a Vigenere cipher. I tried a bunch of keys to decode it, but couldn't find one. Then I tried ALONE, the most outstanding word in the message. The result: "Who am I to judge, you ask. Who am I to play God, taking the souls of the innocent and pure? Who am I to claim that I am the highest power on this godforsaken rock, better and purer than anyone I may come across? Who am I to kill mercilessly, without a cause? "Don’t make me laugh. "I am not God. Nor do I claim to play Him. I am merely passing my time on this planet, doing as a higher power than myself has ordained me to do. But because of this, I am feared and rejected, loathed by all humankind. I am considered evil to them, a damned creature of hell, that somehow escaped to terrorize their population and devour anyone who dares to seek me out or cross my path by mistake. I can assure you, that is not true. "I remember, quite vividly, there was a little girl, about four years of age, lost in an area of the forest near where I resided. She was innocent and carefree, unaware that I lingered in the background, contemplating my next move. By humanity’s standard, I should have killed her right then and there. But she was still pure, undeserving of such a cruel fate. I merely watched over her, keeping beasts of the forest at bay, until she turned to see my looming figure. "Her reaction was not as I anticipated. Her expression should have been one of utmost fear and loathing, but it was quite the opposite. She appeared happy, reaching upward to place her small hand around one of my long, spindly fingers. Something about the innocence of the child stirred a warmth deep within me, and I sat next to her as she implied that I should. I watched as she played with a few flowers she had found in the gloomy forest, making necklaces that she put around her neck. All except for one. The last flower, a light purple and seemingly her favorite, she handed to me, telling me in a small voice, that it was her gift to me for keeping her safe. I took it, and though it had long dried out since then, it remains hidden safely in the breast pocket of my jacket. "After that instance, I took the child to the border of the forest from where I assumed she came from, remaining the shadows to watch as her parents, as well as several of their law enforcement, rush to surround her and check her for injuries. Steadily, the group dispersed, and as I watched her mother carry her daughter away, the young girl remained looking over her mother’s shoulder to where I stood, little hand outstretched toward me. "I hadn’t seen her since. "Don’t be so quick to judge, pathetic humans. You have no idea what I am burdened with. I am forced to live my life alone, no one to offer any friendship. The only kindness I have ever received was the kindness of the little girl, and I can only hope she has not grown ignorant and evil, like society around her. For that would truly be a loss." Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings